Various components in human milk, e.g., milk immunoglobulins, leukocytes, oligosaccharides, and glycoconjugates, protect infants against infectious diseases. Human milk is thus considered a natural efficacious “nutriceutical,” i.e., a model food that conveys immunologic benefits.
Human milk has also been found to reduce the risk of developing inflammatory enteric diseases in infants. This anti-inflammation activity has been attributed to the leukocytes, cytokines, and antioxidants in human milk. See Buescher, Adv Exp Med Biol. 501:207-22 (2001).